1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fastening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known fastening device is disclosed in DE 35 24 651 A1. The prior fastening device for fastening an add-on part to a support part comprises a cover plate and two clamping arms disposed on mutually opposite sides of the cover plate. Each clamping arm has an inner leg, which is joined to the cover plate, and an outer leg, a flat tongue portion of a bracing structure being formed on the outer leg, on its end face proximate the cover plate. The tongue portion engages in a receiving opening configured in the inner leg and closely surrounding said tongue portion, it being provided that in the installed state, the tongue portions brace themselves against the back side of the support part, i.e., the opposite side from the add-on part, in substantially parallel alignment with the cover plate.
Although very high extraction forces are achieved with such a fastening device, it is disadvantageous that the fastening device has to be matched to the thickness of the support part within relatively close tolerances.